Get Together
by Indyanna
Summary: Slighty A/U Hermione makes up her mind on whether or not she should be happy that Ron and Lavender broke up. Adding more chapters as soon as I write them. As always R/R.
1. Prefect Rounds

**A/N: still a rookie so constructive criticism only, maybe? Anyway let the show go on so to speak.**

I wasn't sure whether or not I should be happy that Ron and Lavender broke up. Of course this meant that if I built up the courage I could ask Ron out but the chances of that happening was very small. Also the chances of Ron saying yes to that question are even smaller then the chances of me asking the question.

I mean over the years I had grown taller, grown out my hair and filled out both top and bottom which made me slightly more confident, but Ron hadn't noticed. A few guys from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had noticed and asked me out, but they weren't Ron.

But one night during Prefect Rounds I became sure that Ron and Lavender breaking up was a great thing.

"Hermione can we stop and talk, please?" Ron asked.

"Uh, ok. What about?"

"Well, seeing as neither of us is dating would-"

"-You mean since you and Lavender broke up" I interrupted.

"Yes that's what I meant" He said sounding angry. "I was just wondering if-"

"If what?"

"Well if you'd let me finish you'd know by know. So, as I was saying Iwasjustwonderingifyouwouldliketogooutwithme?"

"I didn't catch that last part, sorry?" I questioned.

"I said I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

I stood there, shocked. The love of my life had just asked me the very question I had longed to hear since the Yule ball in 4th year.

"Ok, I shouldn't have asked. Stupid idea. I just, you know, I'm going to, um." Ron said whilst blushing.

It wasn't until he started to walk away that I got my voice back and started running after him.

"Look, Hermione I'd like to just pretend this never happened, ok?"

"No"

"But, Hermi-"

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips which then turned into deeper, longer and more passionate kisses. Until I pulled away.

"So does this mean you want to go out with me?" Ron asked with that famous lopsided grin.

"Of course it does, but you and Lavender only broke up last night. So, perhaps we should keep this a secret, for a little while?" I suggested.

"That probably would be best. Well it's the 19th of March so we have a few months until end of term." he agreed "You know. We still have another hour of rounds, right?" He said whilst he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Room of requirement?" I suggested, grinning.

**So, what did you think? I'm thinking of adding more chapters to see what happens but not until I know people liked this so please review .**


	2. Caught Out

**A/N I've had a few reviews for this so I'm going to continue as long as reviews keep coming**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

"Ron" Hermione moaned.

No answer.

"Ron" I said again. "Please, we have to stop."

He finally stopped kissing me.

"What? Why?" He said pouting.

"Because honey, our rounds finish in five minutes."

"Oh, right, I forgot sorry. So lets walk back to the common room, yeah?"

"Definitely" I said slipping my hand into his.

As we were walking back to the common room I realised we had been together for about a month and a half. The best thing about it was that nobody had found out. Sure we couldn't do anything in public but that was fine. Ron and I still had our prefect rounds together and when Harry had his nights with Dumbledore we would be together. So it isn't as though we never had time alone together.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron."

"Can I have one last kiss before we go in?"

"Of course" I said smiling as I lent in for the kiss.

I only meant for a peck but as always one kiss led to two that led to three or four deep, long, passionate kisses before I knew it we heard somebody clearing their throat.

"Oh hi Harry, we were, uh, Ron we were just, um?" I said slightly out of breath.

"We were ju-"

"I know what you were doing" Harry cut across Ron, grinning. "You were snogging."

At this we grew silent as Harry's smile grew wider and wider.

"Are you ok with this, Harry?" I asked cautiously.

"Am I ok with this? Harry said still smiling. "I'm more then ok with this, I'm over the moon. I'm so happy for you two!"

"Oh, wow really?" I asked. "That's so good but could you maybe not tell anybody about this, please?"

"Yeah please we would really like to keep this a secret, you know?" Ron chimed in.

"Sure, of course." Harry said still smiling. "So how long has this been happening?"

"About a month, month and a half."

"Wow! And you kept it a secret from everybody for that long?" Harry said astounded. "That's great I mean not great because-"

"-We get it mate, no need for explanations" Ron said. "Just keep it a secret, yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean sure." Agreed Harry once more.

"Thanks Harry." I said. "It means a lot. So this is good, yeah? I mean now Ron and I don't need to hide it in front of you, this is great, truly great."

"Ok, but not like all gross and full-frontal snogging sessions, right?"

"Sure but we can, you know say where we can meet and goodnight kisses right?" Ron said slightly worried.

"Yeah, but that's all ok?"

"Sure." Ron and I promptly answered.

And with that we left for the common rooms and up to our dorms.

**A/N so kind of short and very cheesy. So how was chapter two? I have plans for three more chapters which should be sufficient time to end the series completely. So please review and will get third chapter up as soon as possible.**


	3. Telling Friends

**_A/N More reviews are always welcome. Haven't got to many more reviews but I'm kind of obsessed with finishing projects I start. This is set 3 months into relationship. Going to make a prequel to explain some things in this chapter_**. 

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

Everything's always changing, sometimes good, sometimes bad. The big change I've had over the school year?

My relationship with Ron.

Hands down, biggest change. Not in a bad way, well at least not anymore. For a while we weren't speaking, I felt betrayed by him dating Lavender, but that's over. Now we're together. Its great, its wonderful.

Its, its, bliss.

I love him. With my whole heart, mind, body and soul.

'brrrng'.

The school bell snaps me back to my reality. The reality where me and Ron have been together for three months, and kept it secret for the whole time. Good or bad? I'm not sure, it was great as a secret at first but now? Now I'm not so sure. I think its time we told at least more then just Harry. Perhaps Ginny, Neville and Luna? I think I'll have to talk to Ron tonight.

Rounds that night

"Ron?" I asked simply, my hand in his walking down a deserted corridor.

"Yes sweetie?"

"I don't really now how to say this so I'll come right out and say it, ok?"

"Should I be nervous, because I am."

"No, this isn't a break up or telling off or, or anything like that." I took a deep breath. ⌠I think its time we told people, about us I mean. Just that we're together nobody needs to know the details. I mean not people maybe just our close-"

"Honey?" Ron cut in. ⌠Your going to hyperventilate. I think that telling our close friends about us one night and telling the whole school the next would be a great idea. I was thinking of asking you tonight as well"

"My, my aren't we in sync with each other' I said grinning.

"When haven't we been?"

"So tell them tonight right?"

"Sure. Who do you want to tell?"

"Well I though of course Ginny and maybe Neville and possibly Luna?" I said unsure.

"Sure, I think those are all of our closes friends. Maybe we tell them we've only been together one month, if we say three they might connect the date with Lavender and I breaking up."

"True. See you can be really smart, when you apply yourself."

"You sound like a teacher or my mum."

"Oh, I hope I don't I mean I'd hate for a teacher or your mum to do this."

I kissed him, not just a peck but full on the mouth.

"Trust me they don't" Ron said once we had finished.

After rounds

We heard a knock at the door. Three fast knocks then too small ones. Our secret knock, and with that Luna walked in.

"I'm not late am I?" She said dreamily.

"No not at all it was just easier for us to get here together because we're all in Gryffindor." I replied. "So I'm guessing your wondering why I, I mean we, we called you here?"

"Yes" said Ginny, Luna and Neville in simultaneously.

"Well we, as in Ron and I wanted to say that we, um, got, we got-"

"What Hermione's trying to say is that we um we-"

"They got together!" cut in Harry. "About-"

"One month ago!" Ron and I cut in.

"Bu-" I gave him a stern look.

"Yes about a month ago." He agreed.

"What? Harry knew, and I didn't." Ginny said clearly outraged. ⌠I'm more entitled to know. I mean I'm Ron's sister and Hermione's best friend that's a girl!"

"While that's true Ginny." I said calmly. ⌠Harry's mine and Ron's best friend and he's like my brother."

"Plus, they had to tell me after I caught them snogging." Harry said smiling which turned into laughter after he saw Ginny, Luna and Neville's jaws drop.

"Well, yes, that is true." Ron admitted avoiding eye contact.

"So, anyway." I said breaking the awkward silence. "I'm going to 'let slip' that we're an item so to speak to the biggest gossips in school. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil."

"And how, do you intend to do that?" Ginny questioned.

"I'm going to talk about it to you with them right behind us."

"Also," said Ron. "We're going to act like a couple in public and hold hands down to the great hall for breakfast."

"Good plan." Neville said.

**_A/N Bit of a cliff hanger right? Well that's its intension, your just going to have to wait for the next instalment to see if the whole school fins out. The next one will not pick up straight after this but will take a leap in time. As always reviews are welcome but not forced._**


	4. Trainride Home

**A/N The reviews are (slowly) coming in. There's only one more chapter after this so it shouldn't be too long.**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

"So, how are we going to tell them?""Tell who?" Ron said avoiding eye contact.

"Ron." I said harshly. "You know exactly who I mean. Your brothers and parents, more specifically your mum."

"Oh, right." He said still avoiding aye contact. "Oi! No fanged Frisbees. Hand it over."

At this the second year in the compartment handed the Frisbee over at once. We moved into a compartment to let the trolley lady pass.

"Ron, that wasn't very nice."

"Yes, well, its against the rules isn't it. I mean you aren't telling anyone off somebody needs to pick up the slack."

"Ronald. I'm only not telling anybody off because we just lost Dumbledore. I'd feel to bad telling people off and I'm not really up for arguing today."

"Right. Well we've finished our corridor patrol, do you want to find Harry and the others?"

"Not really. Harry will be all alone and moody. I love him and everything, but I can't put up with it any more its very draining on a person, you know?"

"Yes. I know exactly what you mean but love…?"

"Yes love Ronald. As in I love Harry like a brother. You however I love like a lover."

As I said this I pulled him into an empty compartment. Once the door clicked I pulled down the blinds. I felt a slight tugging at my waist and turned around to find Ron pulling me down to the seat. Then he pushed me down and started to try and lay on top of me.

"Ron, we can't do _this_ here. I have dignity."

"Ok, well then what did you want to do with the blinds down?" he says accusingly.

"Well _maybe_ just _maybe_ some snogging but you know talking about how to tell your family, no I didn't forget about that."

"I didn't think you'd forgotten. What! I really didn't." He said at the sceptical look I gave him. "I was hoping to take your mind off of things."

"Ronnie I love you and everything but not until we discuss how we're going to tell your family, ok?"

"Well what about your family? You said you have older brothers and you parents, but you did say they were divorced so how will that work?"

"Don't think your getting out of this Ronald. And yes I have 8 older brothers and my parents are divorced but we have one full family dinner when I get home from Hogwarts so I'm going to tell them then. I've had boyfriends in the muggle world they don't mind that I have them as long as I'm happy."

"Right, so your going to tell your family before you come to my house for the rest of the summer?" Once I nodded he continued, "Ok well then maybe the day you get to my house at dinner that night we could just spring it out on the family?"

"Spring it out? Ok I guess that's the way that we're doing it then."

At the last word I burst out laughing, Ron soon joining in. Once we had stopped laughing Ron said:"So about the snogging?"

"What about it?"

"Is it happening or not?" He asked pouting.

"Well I guess we could I mean we did talk about everything that we needed to."

Ron broke into a smile and started kissing me passionately on the lips. At first the kisses were slow and small but then Ron pushed me on my back and they turned into deeper, more passionate kisses. Suddenly we heard a click. There stood a laughing Harry.

"Sorry I was just wondering where you two lovebirds got to."

"Sorry Harry." We said together as we wiped lip gloss off our faces, patted our hair down and straightened our clothes.

"No, don't worry but can I join you? Being in the same compartment as Ginny was very awkward.""Of course you can Harry."

The rest of the train ride we sat there talking and laughing about all of our memories.

_A/N Sorry this took so long I got major writers block. So what did you think? Good, bad, what?_


	5. Tackling The Rents

_**A/N Last chapter in this series and FINALY got a beta so hopefully my writing will be better, yeah? Her name is Gryffindork.2007, she's so brilliant! Any who please review! Oh, also in this chapter it mentions Hermione's brothers to find out more read my other fic: Life never promised me anything. And one more thing this is told from Ron's P.O.V.**_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot._

"When is Hermione coming, Ron?"

"On July 21st so she'll be here this Saturday. Oh no, that's tomorrow, isn't it?"

"Yes Ronniekins it _is_ tomorrow, now how are you at the alphabet?" George asked.

"Oh yeah, you're a right _riot _you are." Ron responded sarcastically.

"Boys, stop it, now!" Mrs Weasleys' word was final. "Fleur is coming on Saturday as well so we can have a joint dinner for them. Is Hermione coming in the morning?"

"Yes, she said that her brother can only drive her up in the early morning. She said that she'd be in time for breakfast."

"Right. Do you know which brother it is? All though their names confuse me but I can tell them apart from looks."

"I think she said it will be all of them, you know its her final year and you-know-who is about they just like to be careful."

"Goodness! Will they be here for breakfast too?"

"No she said that they have a plane to catch to go and see their Grams again."

"Alright, well now that that's sorted, after you've finished your breakfast can you go and de-gnome the garden?"

"Sure, mum" Ron replied in a flat voice.

* * *

"What's that noise?"

"I think that might be Hermione, she said that her car is noisy because her brother's love music."

Just as I finished my sentence a SUV _A/N I know Ron wouldn't know this but for describing purposes he does_ drove up our driveway with speakers blearing and a heavy bass. Hermione's brothers all came out before Hermione did and then Jimmie and Jacobi got her trunk out.

"Has anybody got my trunk or should I get that?" we heard Hermione asked.

"Don't worry we got it" two of her brothers responded.

We then heard two sharp knocks at the door and an eruption of laughter to signal their arrival at our door.

"Hi Hermione" Mum said as she embraced her in a rib-cracking hug.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, you've met my brothers."

"Oh yeah because we-"

"Aren't important-"

"Enough for introductions-"

"At every meeting and-"

"We don't even know everybody here. Look those two there" Josiah finished up pointing at Bill and Charlie. "We didn't meet them at the station I mean-"

"Crikey" All of Hermione's brothers' said in union which was quickly followed by laughter which Hermione joined in on.

"Alright fine just for Bill and Charlie's knowledge here," Hermione started. "This is Josiah, Jaraijah, Jayson, Jimmie-Ray and Jacobi."At each of the names Hermione had pointed to each of them and each of her brother's had waved and pulled a face.

"Right well if we are going to catch our plane, we best be off, yeah?" Josiah stated.

"Yeah we dropped off _that_ one" Jacobi said snickering.

"Oh yeah, you're a right riot 'Cobes."

"Yes well, with all that aside, we really need to be off, sorry Mips."

"It's ok, really."

They each gave 'Mips' a hug, gave us a wave then piled back in the car and left.

"Sorry, 'bout them, they don't like getting up before 10 let alone leaving at half 10 to be here at 11."

"Oh no, dear that's quite alright. So, how have your holidays been?"

"They've been fantastic, I spent a lot of time with my brothers and their children and wives. I caught up with my muggle friends too, it really has been a good holiday, but I'm glad to be here."

"Well that's good, but dear, you are looking quite thin. Are you hungry?"

Hermione laughed a little before responding "No we had pancakes before we left, but thanks anyway."

"Well maybe just a few bits of toast, then?"

"No really, I'm fine. Should I drop my trunk in Ginny's room?"

"Yes please, Ronald will help you with that. You can always eat when you come down though."

"No really I'm still full from breakfast. So, Ron, trunk, now, yeah?"

"Oh what? I mean yeah, sure."

"So, when are we telling your parents, Ronnie?"

"'Mione do we really have to get into this right now? I mean I would have liked to have greeted you a bit differently."

At this I started walking towards 'Mione and she quickly moved to the other side of the room.

"No, Ron. We're doing it tonight ok."

"Alright, but its yours _and_ Fleur's welcome dinner."

"Ok, that's perfect."

"Right well, we better go back down, don't want people getting suspicious."

"Of course not but Ron?"

"Ye-"I was quickly cut off by Hermione's lips on mine. I forgot how soft and full they were. Then Hermione abruptly stopped.

"I just wanted to greet you properly." Hermione whispered breathily.

"Right well, I just want to greet you back properly."

I shut the door behind us and started kissing her. Long, deep and passionate, just like our stolen moments at the school. Before long I had pushed Hermione against the wall and started moving my hands along her wonderful figure. Then out of nowhere the door opened to a very shocked looking Bill and Charlie, Hermione and I quickly parted from each other and started making ourselves look presentable.

"So that's what's been taking you two so long?" Bill started.

"Yeah, having a little snogging session." Charlie chimed in.

"No it wasn't like that, it was, Hermione?" I looked at her desperately.

"I don't think we can hide that Ron," she said directed at me and then turning towards Bill and Charlie continued, " but we were going to tell you at dinner tonight, honest."

"Well you better hurry up and get down there, we'll go down and say that you two were talking and you were finishing up."

"Yeah, you can 'finish up' here and make yourselves look presentable, Fleur's here now so we're just going to have lunch."And with that the both left with a wicked grin on their faces.

"Oh yeah talking waz all zey were doing, we are not stupid you know?" We heard Fleur saying.

"Fleur, they are not an item, as we have explained many times before ok?" Mum piped up.

"Well why are zey not togezer, I do not get it. They should be together by now they're the perfect match, you know?"

"But Fleur, it is their decision and we've all accepted now, why can't you?"

Everybody then realised that I was at the bottom of the stairs and Hermione was a step behind me.

"Oh, sorry Ron Her-"

"Mum, it's ok. We actually um, we. Well a little while, well actually a few months ago, something happened and um, 'Mione?" I looked at her desperately again and saw reassurance in her eyes.

"What Ron's trying to say is that we, ah, got together a couple months ago," Hermione explained.

"Oh really? That's wonderful," Mum said embracing us both in a hug.

Fred and George were laughing at mum, Dad was smiling but looked a little shocked and Fleur was beaming.

"Right well, no other huge shockers from you two right?" Dad asked.

We both shook our heads.

"Good but Ginny, Bill, Charlie you three didn't look all that shocked."

As soon as dad finished all three raced into explanations causing quite a hilarious riot.

_**A/N Finally finished! So, how was it? You like? Please review.**_


End file.
